I won't - Merome SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: And here we have a take on the recent images that have been posted. (AKA what happened after the Skyenja almost-kiss photo) [NSFW]


"Ah!"

There were teeth nipping on his feverish skin, a tongue lapping and lips kissing.

"A-Adam!" he cried out, back arching as he felt Adam's hands slip beneath his shirt. Adam pulled away for a moment, just to tug the shirt over his head, and his mouth connected back to the Canadian's throat, running over his pulse and sucking.

Okay, maybe they had one too many beers and they weren't thinking straight, but it felt good, so good as Adam ran his fingers down his chest, hooking them in his jeans' belt loops and pulling down.

Mitch gasped, hissing in pleasure as the pressure on his manhood lessened. He panted, looking down at Adam with cloudy eyes.

"A-Adam wait…" he panted desperately.

Adam, heedless of anything he said, bucked up as he nipped on Mitch's neck, drawing out a loud moan from the Canadian.

"Adam…!" Mitch moaned, squirming on top of him. "W-wait… We can't… We can't do this…" he panted, trying to wiggle out of Adam's hold. "W-what about… Jerome…"

Adam leaned up, latching onto his ear. Nibbling, he whispered into Mitch's heated skin, "Shh, he doesn't have to know…"

He reached forward, delving his hand into Mitch's boxers and grasping his member, tugging experimentally. "This can be our little secret."

Secrets have short legs.

That was widely known truth, but sometimes, karma wanted to be extra cruel.

Jerome stood by the door, clutching a small bouquet of roses he had picked up earlier. He bit his lip almost to the point of bleeding, using all of his self-control to stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes.

He placed the roses onto the table in the hallway, tearing off one of the sticky notes and hastily scribbling onto it.

He left it there, trudging into his bedroom. He flopped down onto his bed, sobs threatening to overtake his body.

Mitch woke up with a groan, his head pounding as he tried to sit up. His vision swam and he had to shut his eyes, wincing from the harsh light.

He looked around, realising he was alone in his bed. He stood up, grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser and quickly pulling them on.

He left the room, noticing the flower bouquet set on the table by the door. He cautiously picked it up, tearing the small sticky note off of the wrapping.

'Happy anniversary. I hope you had fun.' was written on it, in hasty handwriting that Mitch was too familiar with.

He bit his lip, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He left the flowers there, trudging to the kitchen, where, as expected, Jerome was sitting, laptop set before him. He was probably on Twitter or commenting on some videos or something.

He stood next to him, nervously scratching at his arm. His lip was almost bleeding from the force he was biting it with. He gently patted Jerome's shoulder, waiting for him to turn around and acknowledge him.

Jerome sighed, putting the headphones down and standing up. He turned to Mitch, looking him in the teary eyes with a stoic expression.

Mitch looked away, unable to look Jerome in the eyes.

"J-Jerome, I-"

"Why?" was the only thing that Jerome asked, the word cold as ice.

"I-I-" Mitch didn't have any time to respond before he was pushed into a wall, the gasp that he let out allowing Jerome to slip his tongue into Mitch's mouth.

Jerome tugged down his black boxers, leaving him fully exposed as they kissed harshly, tongues melting and a bit of saliva running down Mitch's chin.

Mitch arched his back when Jerome ground into him, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He wrapped his arms around Jerome's shoulders, fisting the shirt he was wearing.

"J-Jerome!" Mitch gasped, shutting his eyes.

The American didn't respond, instead pulling his jeans down and kicking them away along with his boxers, grasping the insides of Mitch's knees and pulling his legs up over his shoulders.

He positioned himself, pushing in without a word.

Mitch gasped, nails digging into Jerome's back even through the fabric of his shirt. He groaned, wrapping his legs around Jerome's waist, pulling him even closer.

"O-oh god… Jer-ome…!" Mitch moaned, leaning his head on Jerome's shoulder as he was being rammed into. Jerome kept up a fast pace, drawing moans and groans from the Canadian with every thrust.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, biting down on Mitch's ear, making the lithe boy shudder.

"Y-You…!" he panted out, hips bucking erratically.

"Are you gonna do that ever again?" Jerome asked, panting hardly into the Canadian's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"No!" Mitch screamed, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

Jerome slowed down, nibbling and sucking on Mitch's neck.

"I love you, G," he mumbled, aiming his hips a little.

"I-I love you too, B-Biggums!" Mitch moaned, toes curling from pleasure and vision spotted with white.

"Don't do that again," Jerome wrapped his arms around Mitch's shoulders, propping him up properly.

"I-I won't… I'm s-sorry!" Mitch moaned desperately, tears brimming in his chocolate eyes.

"I love you," Jerome repeated, sneaking his hand down between them and grabbing Mitch's member, pumping to the slow rhythm they were going at.

Mitch moaned in his arms, writhing and shuddering in pleasure. He gasped unexpectantly, shutting his eyes closed. "J-Jerome, I'm-!"

He moaned loudly, arching his back like a bow as he came, splotches of white covering both their stomachs.

Jerome thrust a few more times, making Mitch moan weakly from his oversensitivity. He came inside, biting down on Mitch's neck to silence his groan.

He pulled out, lowering Mitch to the ground as they panted, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, Mitch. Don't do this…" Jerome whispered.

"I-I won't…" Mitch said, wrapping his arms around Jerome's neck and pulling him down for a loving kiss.


End file.
